Ellery
by emmadantana4eva
Summary: Ellery Mason is in need of help. Will her favourite Uncle help her after all these years of not seeing each other? Will he hold his fight with her father against her?


I DO NOT OWN CASTLE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

THIS STORY JUST CAME TO ME ONE DAY SO I DECIDED TO PUBLISH IT.

As she watched the buildings go by slowly approaching her destination she began to get anxious. Would he remember her? It had been a few years and the awkward looking young girl with braces and a cheeky grin has been replaced by a fully grown beautiful young woman. Sighing she felt the taxi slow to a halt. This was it.

Reaching into her handbag she paid the driver. After thanking him she released another deep breath and slowly climbed out. Shouldering the small duffle she was carrying she looked up at the imposing building, the building which holds the answer to her future. Now she was here she was starting to doubt if this was the right thing to do. The only way to find out would be to step inside and see so that's what she did. Head held high and looking like she was full of confidence she walked through the double doors into the Twelfth Precinct of the NYPD and found the front desk Sargent

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked whilst looking her up and down.

" Hi, my name is Ellery Mason and i'm looking for my uncle he is a consultant here. His name is Richard Castle."

The bullpen was quiet, no new cases so it was a boring paperwork day. Kate was busy finishing of a report so he sat in his usual chair attempting to finish his level on Candy Crush without either disturbing her or having to ask her for help again. Un beknown to him Kate was watching him out the corner of her eye. He had that adorable look on his face that she loved when he was concentrating. Espo and Ryan were in the conference room with their case file spread out over the table but they would peek through the blinds every so often checking up on Mum and Dad. Glad to have them back after Beckett's time in DC.

Suddenly they saw Castle throw his fist in the air in victory and they heard Beckett laugh at him. Luckily Gates had a meeting at 1PP. Leaning forward Castle gently pushed a strand of hair behind Kate's ear and she leaned into his hand. Although they kept the PDA out of the workplace these small loving gestures were as far as they went. Smiling at each other and enjoying a silent conversation Rick got up and headed to the break room to make them a coffee. Kate watching him as he walked away. Smile on her face and just happy. Once he was out of sight she looked back at her report wanting to get finished as soon as she could so they could go home and enjoy their weekend off.

A few minutes later the almost silent bullpen was disturbed by the sound of the elevator arriving. Looking up she turned to see who was approaching and she saw Officer Williams and a young lady. She looked about late 20s, She was looking around nervously as if she was looking for someone. As they approached Kate could see she was a very beautiful young woman. She wasn't one of them covered in make up and designer clothes kind of beauties she had a girl next door look about her. Suddenly the girls head stopped its sweep of the bullpen and had a slightly scared look on her face. Kate turned to see what she was looking at and found her fiance stood there. Totally still and silent and focused on the girl with a shocked look on his face. Officer Williams cleared his throat and this seemed to get a reaction out of both parties. The girl stepped back whereas Castle shook his head and walked towards her.

"Ellery?" he muttered. Almost in shock as here in front of him stood his niece. He hadn't seen her in almost 17 years but here she was. She had grown up but he could still tell it was her. Her striking chocolate brown eyes with the same look of wonder they always held staring back at him.

Feeling her heart pounding with nerves and her hands sweating Ellery smiled at him. He did remember her and he didn't seem angry. Not at this moment at least. Feeling another set of eyes on her she looked and saw a woman staring at her. She had seen a photo of her with her uncle. This was Detective Kate Beckett his fiancee.

" Hi Uncle Rick."


End file.
